Christmas Wishes?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Christmas can be lonely when your as far away from home as Dempsey is. He and Harry are closer than ever but will it be a merry Christmas when someone from Dempsey's past threatens to destroy everything he holds dear? Follows on from Truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Dempsey and Makepeace do not belong to me. This story follows on from Truth? **

**Silent Night?**

Harry couldn't help but smile as she sat in her car watching the entrance to one of the most well known shops on Oxford Street. It was three weeks to Christmas and the place had been alive with shoppers most of the day. Now that night had fallen the shops were lit up by fairy lights and decorations and she loved it. She rested her head back against the car seat as Dempsey joined her in the car.

"Harry?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing. You know sumthin? I don't think they are going to show." He folded his arms against the cold as Harry rolled her eyes.

"You have been saying that for the last hour."

"And I'm telling ya Princess, I'm right."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." He nodded, completely certain that the armed robbers the team had been chasing since he middle of November were not going to put in an appearance. Harry yawned. She hated to admit it but she thought he may have a point.

"Spikings wants us to give it another hour."

"And what Spikings wants." Dempsey huffed.

"Oh come on. Spending another hour with me can't be that bad." Harry teased as he rolled his eyes. He knew she was teasing but just sometimes it felt as if their relationship was in a permament state of flux. He knew how he felt about her. He knew how she felt about him but neither had been able to move things along. It frustrated him beyond belief.

"You know something Makepeace?" She turned to him as his eyes bore into her. "I'd like to spend more than an hour with you. And not in a white Renault Clio. I was thinking about your place. Put a tape on and lay in front of the fire. You know?" Harry blushed. She knew. She bit her bottom lip and returned her gaze to the shop opposite her car.

"Dempsey?"

"Yeah, Princess."

"Radio Chas. You were wrong." She opened the car door as he picked up the radio. Dempsey swore under his breath as he threw the radio on the front seat of the car and ran after her. He knew the gang were armed and dangerous but he also knew Harry still felt she had something to prove after her run in with the Thriller Killer. He reached the door of the shop as he realised she had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh you cannot be serious." Dempsey muttered as he stared past her at the thin man holding the gun on his partner.

"Who are you? A bleeding tennis player?" The man laughed as Dempsey realised he had paraphrased a famous sportsman's catchphrase.

"No, but the point still stands."

"Let us go and I wont shoot your girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend." Harry spat as Dempsey felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut. "I'm also a police officer." Harry continued as Dempsey realised what she had said.

"Yeah." Dempsey answered. "You know it ain't just us 'ere. Place is surrounded with armed officers." It was the last thing he heard before Harry screamed and his world turned black.

##############

A/N This is going to be a Christmas fic. Set circa 1984 ish. Please let me know if it is worth contiuing. Follows on from Truth?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**Gone?**

Dempsey sat on the bench outside the small jewellery shop as Chas and Spikings approached. Both men looked worried, which Dempsey could only take as a bad sign. He dug his hands into his jacket pockets as Spikings sat beside him.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. One minute I'm radioing in that we need back up, the next minute I gotta ambulance guy shining a torch in my eyes and asking if I know what day it is. Any news on Harry?" He held the older man's gaze as he realised his senior officer was just as worried as he was.

"No."

"What d'ya mean no? She hasn't just vanished into thin air."

"Look Dempsey. We have Dave taking statements. We have Chas going through everything. You need to get that wound looked at properly."

"I'm fine." Demspey glared.

"You are of no use to me with concussion." Spikings spat as he saw the younger man look away. His eyes softened as he realised just how worried Dempsey was. "And more importantly, you are of no use to Makepeace in this state. Now I have no idea what is going on between you two. I can only guess."

"Sir."

"I don't need details, Dempsey."

"Sir." Dempsey avoided his eye as he spoke.

"What I do need is details on what happened."

"We were waiting for the robbers to show up. Like planned. She saw something when I was talking, so we radioed it in and came to see what happened. Shots were fired but it was they weren't from us. I heard Makepeace scream and then you guys are here." He blinked as he looked anywhere but at Spikings.

"You know what Harry would say if she was sat here with you at this moment?"

Dempsey smiled slightly as he thought about the blonde that constantly bickered with him. He lifted his face to look at Spikings for the first time since he had sat next to him.

"Stop moping and get that cut looked at."

"Exactly. So why are you still here?" He smiled kindly at the younger man.

"Look, I can't, I have to find her." He got to his feet and forced himself to ignore the dizzyness and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

"No Dempsey, we have to." He stood and faced Dempsey. "And we will. Have some faith in the girl. She can take care of herself. She's an outstanding police officer. She isn't some weak little damsel in distress."

"I know that." Dempsey sighed.

"Right, then. Get that sewn up and help Chas and the others find her."

#####################################

Harry opened her eyes gingerly as her head began to pound. She resisted the urge to cry when she realised she was trapped in the back of an old transit van. And the van was moving. Her memories began to plauge her as she fought to make herself forget the time she spent wondering when the Thriller Killer was going to end her life. She knew there was no way she was going to escape that time, she had a feeling that if she didn't find her way out of the mess she was in this time there was no way she was going to survive. She rested her head back against the moving van wall as she wondered if she even wanted to get back to her friends in London. She had seen Dempsey laying on the floor of the jewellery shop as blood oozed from his head. She knew he was dead. There was no way anyone could lie that still and still be alive. She sniffed quietly as she tried to force her tears away. If he was dead then she knew there was a very good chance she was going to be joining him soon.

################

A/N More soon. PLease review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Out of the Frying Pan?**

Spikings pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared out over the office. He felt sick. Harriet Makepeace was still missing and he had no idea how he was going to tell her father. He knew he would be the one to do it. It was his duty as her senior officer and friend. He sighed heavily wondering how he was going to get the rest of the team through the investigation. He shook his head and silently prayed he didn't end up heading a murder investigation.

"Chas." He spoke as Chas walked into his office.

"Sir." Chas looked at the floor.

"Any news?"

"Dempsey had eight stitches, a tetanus and a course of antibiotics. He's physically ok."

"But not emotionally." Spikings watched as Chas fell silent. He knew Dempsey would never allow himself to be removed from the case. He knew Dempsey would move Hell and highwater to get her back. He nodded slightly. "Do we have to worry about him too?"

"No Sir." Chas lied. He was worried sick about both his friends. He knew Dempsey was an instinctive copper that worked from his gut instinct. He knew that Dempsey's ham fisted way of getting things done usually worked. Usually.

###########

Harry closed her eyes as she tried to stop the world spinning around her. She felt sick. The van was still moving and she fought the urge to vomit with every turn of the vehicle. She had no idea where she was or where she was headed. The image of Dempsey laying dead on the floor of the jewellery shop haunted her every waking thought. The more she fought to rid her mind of it the more she saw him laying there, lifeless. She shook violently as she tried to force the memory away and tried to focus on what was going on around her. She had to keep alert if she was ever going to get back home. Back to the station and her friends.

"She's awake!" Harry rolled her eyes as one of her captors stated the obvious. She remained silent as the van came to a halt and the doors were wrenched open. "Bloody Nora, she's still breathing after that whack you gave er!"

Harry narrowed her eyes, wishing desperately she had her gun with her. It was as if all her worst nightmares were coming true. She looked across at the van as the late winter sunshine crept in. It was all she could do to keep her mouth shut as two sets of grubby hands dragged her from the van and into the winter sunlight.

###########

"DEMPSEY! MY OFFICE!" Spikings yelled from his office door. Dempsey marched across to him as the older man stepped back.

"What?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Dempsey." Spikings levelled at him. "What did the hospital say?"

"You tell me. You spoke to Chas."

"I did."

"We don't have time for this." Dempsey ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Exactly, look Dave thinks he found something. It looks to me like Harry is still in London."

"She's still here!" Dempsey felt his heart spead up. He stared at his boss, hoping against hope the man was going to tell him they had a concrete lead.

"We have no idea. It just looks that way. A blue ford transit van, 1979 reg was found in Ealing two hours ago. Burnt out."

"A blue van? There are thousands of them."

"Exactly but it's all we've got so I suggest you and Dave get down there. I am going to speak with her father this afternoon. Can you at least try to find something positive for me to tell him?" Spikings watched as Dempsey stormed out the office towards Dave's desk. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He was terrified for the blonde detective but he knew that there was no way his team could rest until they were all back together and the robbers turned kidnappers were behind bars. He shook his head as he watched the men leave the office, pausing for a moment as the phone on his desk sprang into life. The calender on the wall taunting him as he realised it was only a week until Christmas. He cursed quietly as he answered the phone.

"Spikings." He frowned at the distinctly American accent on the other end of the line. He had a feeling things were about to get alot worse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Into the Fire?**

Dempsey pushed his foot on the accelerator of the small Ford Escort SRi as he tried to ignore the fact Dave was sat in the car next to him. He was used to having Harry with him and the fact he was forced to put up with the most junior member of the team riding shotgun was not something he was enjoying. He glanced up at the huge Christmas tree as they passed Trafalgar Square. He hoped Harry would be there to see the holidays with him. The thought she may not be almost killed him.

"Dempsey?"

"What?"

"Chas said he was going to get onto the DVLA in Swansea."

"Yeah?" He was beginning to loose patience with the young detective.

"So, if we know who owned the van before it was stolen then we may get an idea who took her."

"We know who took her." Dempsey snarled. "The guys who robbed the jewellery store in Oxford Street."

"Yeah." Dave sighed. "Yeah but we are just assuming the owner of the van had the van stolen. What if he was just saying that to cover his tracks?"

"David."

"Yeah?"

"You are not as stupid as you look." Dempsey smiled slightly as he swerved to overtake a small Renault that was dawdling along in front of him.

"Thanks." Dave smiled as Dempsey shook his head.

###############################

Spikings stared at the now silent telephone on his desk. He knew he had to warn Dempsey but he had no way of contacting him while he was moving. The RT would only work when the car was stationary. The fault was something Spikings knew he had to get fixed, but Harry's kidnap had forced everything else to the bottom of his agenda. He sat heavily in the chair and tried to think about the way the man on the other end of the phone had spoken. There had been no outright threat but he had the distinct feeling the man had known more about his team and the way SI10 worked together than the average person would. He sighed heavily, the average person probably didn't even know there was an elite unit within the Met that sanctioned the use of firearms on a routine basis for it's officers. He closed his eyes and wondered if he really was getting too old for his job.

"Sir?"

He looked up as Chas stuck his head around the door.

"Yes."

"I called Harry's father's house. He isn't there. He's gone to see her aunt in Spain. Won't be home until after the weekend. I also got Harry's file from Personell. She has expressely stated that in the event of something happening to her she didn't want her father contacted until her fate had been determined.

"Trust her to word it like that." Spikings shook his head.

"Yeah." Chas sighed.

"Dempsey would have written, don't tell anyone unless my body turns up."

"That's true. I think it's more or less what she means." Chas sighed. "And he is an old man and he is out of the country."

"True," Spikings sighed. "I'll respect Harry's wishes for the moment but we need to find out what happened to her. You know the statistics for mispers. Especially when there is a misper is a serving police officer."

"Yes, Sir." Chas cringed as he tried not to think about the fact they were probably not looking for Harry Makepeace anymore. The longer she was missing, the more likely it was that they were looking for her corpse.

"Chas?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Apart from Dempsey, who else from America knows what this unit does? Who else would want to get to Dempsey? The man that killed his partner in the States went to prison last year."

"I don't know."

"Ok." Spiking sighed. "If you did?"

"I'd tell you. If it meant us finding Harry. I'd have already told you."

"I know." Spikings sighed. He knew there was no one that could doubt Chas' loyalty, even if it was sometimes misplaced. He watched as the younger man left the room. Something about the phone call bothered him. He just didn't know why.

########################

Harry had the worst headache she had ever known. Gingerly opening her eyes for what felt like the second time in decades she tried to focus. Her head spun as she rolled from her front onto one side, hoping against hope that she was no longer in the back of the van. Sighing in relief she realised she was in what appeared to be a warehouse. She breathed deeply as she tried to work out what on Earth was happening. One minute she had been with Dempsey about to arrest a group of armed robbers and then he was dead. And now she was here. It just seemed so unfair. _Life is hard, Princess. Then you die. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Life is Hard, then?**

Harry opened her eyes once more as the headache began to subside slightly. She knew that she was on her own in the room and for that she was grateful. The more she thought about her abductors the more angry she became. She was also more convinced that at least one of the men that had manhandled her had an American accent. What she couldn't work out was why she hadn't either been killed or at least interrogated. Dempsey was dead, and therefore of no use to whoever had taken her but she knew Spikings and the others would be looking for her. There had to be a reason she was taken but she had no idea what it was. She swore under her breath as the door to the freezing cold room began to open.

###########

"Did you talk to Chas yet?" Dempsey asked as he walked back towards his car. Dave nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well? What did the car people say in Swansea? Why is it even in Wales? What happened to all the stuff being in London?" Dempsey began ranting and raving as Dave just stared at him. The burnt out carcus of the ford van still smoked in the background.

"It's always been there." Dave answered. He had a feeling that Dempsey was not really angry with him or the fact that the welsh seemed to have monopolised vehicle licencing. He was just worried sick and terrified for Makepeace.

"Well?"

"Yeah the van was previously own by Danny England. He sold it in September last year to Kate Jones. She then sold it on to Philip Seadon. So it's actually third hand and not in the best shape. I checked the police data base too. It was reported stolen two hours after the robbery when Makepeace was taken." Both men fell silent as Dempsey tried to process the information. The silence eventually broken when Dempsey and Dave turned to see Chas' car squeal to a halt in front of them.

"Chas, you have to get those brakes looked at." Dempsey stared at him.

"I will." Chas smiled slightly as he left the car as Spikings straightened his jacket, it was clear that the older man was not a fan of Chas' driving. He shook his head as Dave and Dempsey exchanged glances.

"Dempsey."

"Yo."

Spikings raised an eyebrow. He had learnt to tolerate the American over the years but still didn't like the idea that the trouble he had run from in the States was headed towards his team now. He stared the younger man down as Chas and Dave walked towards the burnt out van.

"I had a call back at the station. I think you may be interested."

"Any news on Harry?"

"Not as such." Spikings narrowed his eyes. "Is there any chance at all that this could be related to your enforced placement with us?"

"You think this has to do with Jimmy?"

"Does it?"

"NO!" Dempsey marched over to his car as the older man glared. He knew it was still a delicate topic for the detective but he had to know. The last thing he wanted to do in the run up to Christmas was to have to tell an elderly man his only child had been murdered. He paused for a moment before walking across to the younger man.

"Dempsey."

"Sir."

"I know what Harry means to you."

"She's my partner, Sir."

"Yes." Spikings conceded as he leant against the car. He hated talking about feelings. It seemed wrong somehow to discuss the relationship between the American and the only woman on the team. He had never been comfortable talking about feelings.

"Sir? Where is this going?"

"Dempsey. Harry is an outstanding police officer. I know you have both had your ups and downs but she obviously cares about you. I can see you care about her." He paused. "I need to know what, if anything could link this back to your past. We know at least one of the kidnappers are American."

"Oh, so I know all the Americans on the planet?" Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"No, but you know a number of criminals who just happen to be from New York. And I think you know a man called Robert Buckland."

"Bobby B? Armed robber. Jimmy and I. We arrested him in 1981, coldest winter I ever knew on the job. Thought I was gonna freeze my ass off waiting for him." Dempsey shook his head. "I know he's in prison. Sick son of a b. He wanted to kill me. He told me the day he went to prison that I had better keep an eye on those I love. He's in prison. It isn't him."

"I thought so too. I called my counter part in the NYPD. Leutennant Reilley. She tells me that Bobby B as you call him was released on the 3rd October this year. Good behaviour and a plea bargaining deal means he had his sentances reduced. He proceeded to vanish into thin air."

"He will kill Harry." Dempsey sounded almost defeated. "We have to find her."

"Dempsey!" Chas yelled as both men turned to face him. "Look!"

#####################

Harry pushed herself in to a sitting position as she fought the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. She knew she was running on a combination of adrenaline and anger, the exhaustion and pain being kept away by the anger at loosing Dempsey. She glared at the door, knowing that the man on the other side was there to hurt her. Narrowing her eyes she knew that if Dempsey was dead there was nothing else the man, whoever he was could do to harm her. The damage was already done.

"Harriet Makepeace."

She remained silent as she heard her name. The slight New York accent made her heart beat faster as he got nearer to him. She had no idea who the balaclava wearing man was but she knew that she had to get away from him.

"Lady Harriet Laura Makepeace. Aged 29, only daughter of Lorn Frederick Winfield." He glared at her as she tried to fight the nausea. "Ex wife of Robert Makepeace. Why did you keep his surname? Why not go back to Winfield? No matter. The important thing is you are the love of James Dempsey's life. And he is about to loose you forever."

"He's dead."

"No." He touched her hair as her pulse quickened. "My darling, he is very much alive and well. And about to have his stony heart smashed into smithereens. You are going to be killed. I warned him this would happen. And if you think the blow to the head I gave him was enough to kill him then you really don't know how thick that idiot's skull is." He dragged Harry to her feet as she stared at him. There was no way she was going to let him kill her without a fight. Not now she had something, someone worth fighting for.

###############

A/N More soon?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating. Just a short chapter for now.**

**Lost and Found.**

"Harriet Laura Makepeace."

"You certainly seem to know my name." Harry glared as the man narrowed his eyes. She still had no idea what he looked like, the black balaclava covered everything but his eyes. "You're telling me that Dempsey is still alive."

The thick set man with the slight American accent nodded.

"I jus said so."

"You're lying."

"No Honey." He reached out and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I ain't lying to you."

"Then why haven't you killed me? Why am I still alive?" She held her breath as he stepped so close she could feel his breath on her face. His hand tightened in her hair. She tried her best not to flinch as he dragged her face so close she could almost feel his words on her skin.

"The time for that will come soon enough."

#####################

"I am telling you, if that creep is in the UK then he is going to kill her."

"The robberies fit the MO? Do you believe the robberies over the last few weeks fit with those you investigated back home?" Spikings stared at Dempsey as he nodded.

"Oh yes. Only they were much less violent until now."

"Less violent? In the last few weeks there have been eight robberies in the Greater Londonn area. At least six people have ended up in hospital!"

"I know." Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. "Back in New York Bobby liked to rob jewellery stores, especially in the run up to the Holidays. Two women were kidnapped and murdered."

"And you thought that you didn't need to tell me this?" Spikings was about to explode as he stared the younger man down.

"I thought Bobby was the other side of the world! I thought he was in prison for another twenty years!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Sir?" Chas pushed the office door open.

"What?"

"The van was stolen. The owner was found dead twenty minutes ago, throat cut."

"Now that sounds like Bobby." Dempsey closed his eyes. "That was the way his last two victims back home were found."

Chas raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what he was interrupting. Spikings pinched the bridge of his nose as Dempsey resisted the urge to punch the wall.

"Ok." Chas stayed in the doorway. "But we also have a sighting. Blue Ford Escort van, 79 plates was seen approaching the Elephant and Castle pub in Bow. Driving irratically last night. After the robbery."

"It was found burned out."

"But the eyewitness a Cath Fordham saw a white male driving it. Black hair, tattoos."

"Sounds like him." Dempsey spat the words. "Location. We need a location?"

"He was headed towards the garages a few streets away." Chas watched as Dempsey marched over to the doorway. He stood aside as Spikings nodded.

"Take Dave and the others. Get over there. If Harry is there I want her found before I have to tell her father to start planning the memorial service."

######################

A/N More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine Nearly the end now. Penultimate chapter.**

**Drive**.

Dempsey pushed his foot onto the accelerator as hard as he could as the streets began to blur in his rear view mirror. Chas sat next to him as they sped towards the garages on the other side of London. Both men remained silent, knowing Dave and Spikings were in the car behind while paramedics were heading towards the address Dave had found less than half an hour earlier. He couldn't help but think the Christmas decorations that adorned the shops and houses he passed were taunting him. Christmas Eve had passed by in a blur but he didn't care. Without Harry he knew there was little point in even registering the festive season.

"Dempsey." Chas nodded to a Chinese takeaway as Dempsey nodded before swinging the car around the corner towards the garages.

"We're going to find her Chas."

"I hope so." Chas glared out of the windscreen as Dempsey pulled the car to a halt. He could see the ambulance in the distance parked as far back as was safe. Spikings had insisted on their presence but they were just making Dempsey nervous. He watched as the female paramedic met his eye. He had seen the brunette before and was reassured that at least he knew she would know what to do.

"We will." Dempsey left the car as Chas swore under his breath. He had no idea how Dempsey would cope if anything had happened to Makepeace.

#########################

"Harriet." Bobby sat in front of her. "Do you really think our friend James is going to come here? All guns blazing and rescue you."

She stayed silent as she glared at the man in front of her. It was a rare emotion for her. She never really hated anyone. Not like she hated the man in front of her at that moment.

"Honey, I asked you a question."

Again she stayed silent. Part of her wanted to scream that of course her team would look for her. That if Dempsey was alive he was going to be moving Heaven and Earth to find her. She bit her bottom lip as a hand cracked her across her face almost sending her spinning out of the wooden chair she was still sat in. She laid silently on the broken chair as it gave way. She was too exhausted to fight.

"Do you think James Dempsey is looking for you?" Bobby leant over her.

"I think." Harry started. "I think."

"What?"

"You should go to Hell."

A final slap sent the world around her into darkness.

############################

Spikings pulled his leather gloves on as he left the small ford fiesta Dave had driven across London like a madman. He shot the younger man a contemptous look and prayed his return journey would see Chas at the wheel. Sighing heavily he marched across to Dempsey calling his name.

"Sir."

"No heroics. Last thing we need is a dead copper on our hands."

"Harry will get out of there alive." Dempsey was clearly running on adrenaline and what little caffeine Chas had managed to get him to drink. Spikings would never admit it but he was more worried about Dempsey than Makepeace at the moment. He was about to say something else when Chas walked over to them.

"She's in there." He kept his voice low as Dempsey checked his gun.

"You're absolutely certain?" Spikings pulled his own gun from his pocket, glad for once that he headed up thhe only UK police unit that routinely armed its officers. He just prayed he wouldn't have to fire the damn gun in his hand.

"Sir." Chas nodded.

"Right, like I said Dempsey, no heroics. You are no good to me, Harry or anyone with a bullet hole in you."

"Merry Christmas." Dempsey smirked as he walked into the warehouse with Dave close behind.

#########################

Harry woke to find herself laying on the same cold concrete floor she had been knocked onto hours earlier. She gingerly opened her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her. Voices could be heard shouting as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Chas?" She mumbled as she heard her old friend shout for Dave. "No." Gingerly she got to her feet and staggered across to the broken wooden chair in the corner of the room. She knew if Chas was there with Dave there was a very good chance Dempsey was somewhere in the building. The fear that had gripped her earlier began to return as she realised if Dempsey was there Bobby was going to kill him. She listened intently to the voices, certain that they were voices she recognised and that they were getting nearer. Raising the chair leg she limped and staggered her way across to the door. If she was going down she was going down fighting.

######################

A/N More soon. Can Dempsey find her before it's too late or will he need her to rescue him? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Damsel in Distress?**

Harry leant her head against the wall breathing heavily as she held the chair leg in her hands. She knew she had heard Chas but a small part of her brain told her it was in her mind. Just an hallucination. Closing her eyes she tried to push all thoughts of Dempsey out of her mind. It was easier said than done.

#############

Chas glanced at Spikings as the older man checked his gun was loaded. It was rare for Spikings to leave the station and Chas couldn't help but worry that the boss wasn't as sharp as the younger officers. As if sensing his concern he turned to him.

"I want this man under arrest and preferably extradicted to New York before the end of today." He glared as Chas nodded.

"Your counterpart is keen to have Bobby back on US soil."

"For once I agree with a yank." Spikings snapped. "Right, you stick with Dempsey. Dave, you're with me. None of us leave here unless we have Detective Sargeant Harriet Makepeace with us. Do I make myself clear?" He glared at the younger men. Dave glanced at his feet. Chas glanced at Dempsey as the American stared straight at their boss.

"Crystal."

"Right then, lets get a move on."

#######################

Harry held the broken chair leg to her chest as she tried to make sense of what was going on. She realised she had no sense of where she was or what time it was, for all she knew she could have missed Christmas altogether. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to force all thoughts of her father and Dempsey from her mind. It would do her no good to let herself get emotional. If she was right, if. It meant Chas was in the building too. It also meant that Dempsey was somewhere around.

"James." She whispered as she prayed that some deity she wasn't even sure she believed in would look after him for her. She just wanted to go home.

Her eyes snapped open as the door in the corner of the room began to scrape open. The wooden chairleg in her arms became more like a weapon. She stepped forward as a young blonde man slipped into the room.

"Ow! Harry!"

"Dave." She pulled him into the room with her. "What's going on?"

"We thought you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"Maybe, if you just killed me." Dave rubbed his head as Harry shook her head.

"Sorry, I thought you were him."

"Bobby. His name is Robert Borenski. American gangster that Dempsey arrested in 81."

"Ah." Harry sighed. "Bobby B."

"Sounds like some rapper if you ask me." Dave smiled slightly. She rolled her eyes as he looked around the room.

"So you've been in this garage the whole time?"

"Garage?"

"Yeah." Dave nodded. "That pit there, is an old inspection pit, you know what mechanics stand in to work on cars."

"Yeah." Harry closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she allowed the small sliver of light from the door to illuminate the room. She had barely left the chair she had been sat on or the corner of the room. She had been too scared to explore further. She shook her head, she hadn't been scared at all just grief stricken when she had believed Dempsey was dead. Now she knew he wasn't she knew she had to help him.

"We have to go." Dave touched her arm as she nodded. He was hardly the knight in shining armour type but he did seem to be determined to resecue her.

"Where is he?"

"Dempsey?"

"No, Father Christmas." Harry raised an eyebrow as Dave shook his head.

"North Pole I guess." He shrugged. "Dempsey is with Spikings."

"Right." She stepped towards the door as men's raised voices could be heard from down the corridor.

#########################

"Sir." Dempsey held his gun in front of him as Spikings walked towards a solid metal door in front of them. They had been in the garage for less than ten minutes but Dempsey just knew Harry was there. He could almost feel her presence. He swallowed hard as he heard the familiar metal click of a gun just behind his temple. Spikings swore fluently, his welsh accent making every word sound more menacing than it would have done had Chas said anything.

"Dempsey, if you've got a gun to your head I will not be a happy man." Spikings turned around to see Dempsey shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, Boss. What can I say?"

"Nothing." Spikings trained his gun on the man dressed in black with his gun pressing into Dempsey's head. "You say nothing. Bobby I presume."

"You presume right."

"Kindly take your gun away from my officer's head. I know he rarely uses his brain but I think it's best for everyone if it remains in his head. Now can you tell me where my Sargeant is?" Spikings held the gun level with Bobby's head as the American smirked.

"I could but then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic." The room froze as a distinctly female voice spoke. Spikings smirked slightly as she dug Dave's gun in Bobby's back.

"Sargeant." Spikings smirked. "May I?"

"Please Sir." Harry smiled as she took the safetly catch off Dave's gun as the younger man retrieved Bobby's gun. Dempsey shook his head in relief as Spikings and Chas arrested the armed robber and manhandled him out into the courtyard as Harry sat on an empty barrel and rested her head in her hands.

"You ok, Princess?" He walked towards her. "Boss got the paramedics outside."

"I don't need them." She sighed as her eyes remained trained on the floor.

"Ok." He sat next to her. "Thanks for that."

"What?"

"Saving my ass. We were here to save yours."

"Dempsey." She snapped as she got to her feet. "Do I look like your typical damsel in distress to you?" She shook her head. "Do you really think I was going to just let him put a hole in your head? Spikings seemed to be toying with the idea of letting him!"

"Yeah I thought he wasn't too persuasive." He gave her a half smile. "Had you worried?"

"No." She lied.

"Well you had me worried. And it aint that I dont think you can take care of yourself." He got to his feet and cross the short distance towards her. "Harry."

"I know." She closed her eyes as he touched her chin, forcing her to look at him when she opened her eyes. For a moment it was as if no one else was in the room.

"It's over."

"How many more? How many more criminals are going to crawl out of the woodwork and try to kill one or both of us?" She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. The sound of sirens suggested the others were already headed back to the station. He hugged her tightly as her arms made their way around his waist despite her anger.

"None I hope. Princess, you know what we do. It aint never gonna be 100% safe and if that means you and me."

"Shut up Dempsey." She pulled back and met his eye. Her hand gently touched his chin. "I know what we do, better than anyone and I know that I am probably seen as the easy target on the team. Doesn't mean its true and doesn't mean I like it." He nodded as she spoke. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't going to be a pushover for anyone. The air in the room seemed to change around them as he held her gaze. Before he could say anything else she reached up and kissed him. He held her as if she was about to break as he kissed her back only breaking apart when the need for oxygen became more urgent.

"Dempsey?"

"Er yeah." He smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

################################

A/N Do I write an epilogue?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue.**

The ice had already began to form on the cars and rooftops as Harry closed her front door. She was exhausted. The team had all returned to the station following her escape. Bobby B finally in the cells awaiting a decision on whether or not he would be extradited to the US. She knew that Spikings was keen to get the man back on American soil rather than have to push him through the UK legal system. Sighing heavily she rested her head against the wooden front door. She closed her eyes as she felt Dempsey wrap his arms around her waist.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly as she felt him nod against her neck before kissing her.

"Is that right, Sargeant?"

"Yes." She rested her head back against him as she spoke. "Now I'm home."

"God Harry." Dempsey sighed as she turned in his arms. "Bobby B almost killed me a few years ago. When I knew he had you."

"He didn't." She paused. "I'm fine. He didn't really touch me."

"Then why were you shaking? Why have you got a bruise on your face? Your arms?"

"Dempsey." She touched his face as his eyes closed. "I am fine."

"Yeah." He whispered as he kissed her gently. "Yeah. I know."

##########################

"Chas? You ok?" Dave pulled his denim jacket on as he watched the older detective pour another coffee. Chas nodded as he glanced towards Spikings' office.

"One Hell of a week, Dave." He yawned as Dave nodded.

"They always like this?"

"Who?" Chas knew exactly who the newest member of the team was talking about. He watched as Dave stared at him wide eyed. "Yeah, they've always been a magnet for trouble. Not normally on this scale."

"Why?"

"It's just them." Chas shrugged.

"It's just that bloody Yank." Spikings stated as he walked out of his office. He narrowed his eyes as Chas and Dave smiled slightly. They both knew that both Dempsey and Makepeace were as bad as each other when it came to causing trouble.

"Sir." Chas started in defence of his friend.

"I know, I know." Spikings folded his arms. "That girl doesn't need much help to find trouble. But he is a bloody magnet for it." Chas nodded as he walked towards the door. Spikings shook his head as he watched the two younger men go. It had been a week from Hell and he wasn't keen to repeat it. The only saving grace as far as he was concerned was that he had been able to avoid telling Harry's father that she was in hospital or worse. He stepped back into his office as the phone on his desk began springing into life. Chas paused in the doorway as he watched his boss sit at his desk.

"Goodnight Chas." He waved as Chas raised a hand.

"Sir. Merry Christmas."

Spikings nodded and smiled as he glanced at the character. He had a feeling now his team were all in one piece and accounted for it would be a much better Christmas than he had expected. He turned his attention back to the phone call as his teenage daughter repeated what he had just missed. He smiled as he listened to her. For once he thought it was going to be a good Christmas in the Spikings household, he just wished the same for his team.

#################

Harry lay on her side staring out of the bedroom window as the stars lit up the night sky. She was glad she had kept the curtains open as she tried to fight the sleep she knew was about to claim her. A warm arm rested across her abdomen as if to anchor her to the hear and now.

"Hey." Dempsey kissed her shoulder as she sighed. "You ok, Princess?"

"Dempsey." She sighed as he started drawing imaginary circles on her bare abdomen.

"You want me to close the curtains?" He moved to sit up as Harry tugged on his hand.

"No." She paused. Dempsey nodded as he laid back down beside her. "I just, I need to see the outside world."

"I get it." He sighed as he pulled her so she laid flush against him. "I get it." Harry sighed as she covered his hand with her own.

"James?"

"Yeah?" He tried not to yawn.

"Merry Christmas." Harry closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her bare shoulder.

"You know what Princess? I think it might just be."

######################

A/N Ok, thats all folks but I am not sure about the ending. May write another D&M story soon. One final review would be lovely.


End file.
